Duatblood
Duatbloods, otherwise known as Harrowbloods, are the purest incarnation of evil a Pureblood can attain. Blessed with the divine powers given to Purebloods there is no greater misuse of the divine gifts then the act of becoming a Duatblood. Duatbloods can only be created when a Pureblood commits so great a betrayal of his covenants, his soul is wrenched and warped inside out, taking the divine energy he was once blessed with and inverting it as well, creating a black hole in his heart that serves as a portal to the depths of the abyss, where he draws his dark powers from. The Duatblood has all the powers he had as a Pureblood only inverted. In his normal form he is just like a Taintblood only with an incredibly dark aura and the ability to break eagle vision. In their normal forms they look like humans but they can change their features depending on what they've seen. They cannot give themselves a facial feature they have never seen on someone else. Some of the darker ones are so twisted their personalities have been completely destroyed and they must imitate others. Many of them will make contracts with unknowing people and steal their personality. These contracts are very dangerous since the person they make them with don't even have to know there is a contract. It could be simple as shaking a hand. The Duatblood opens the contract by extending their hand. Then by taking their hand you accept the contract without even knowing it was more than a friendly greeting, but by accepting you have accepted the let them use your personality. They need containers to keep the personalities in but for most of them that is easy. Any container will do. Able to switch between these personalities at will it makes them hard to predict. Duatbloods presences also have an effect, this however is an effect they cannot control. Those around them will be subjected to their dark aura and over time will begin to experience symptoms. Instant symptoms: Stupors of thought, Lack of intuition and a lack of energy in general Months: Mood swings, lack of confidence, lack of decisiveness, nervousness, irritability, very open to negative suggestion, general physical illness, headaches. Years: Paranoia, despair, multiple personalities, Hallucinations, laziness, suicidal tendencies as well as a lack of the ability to care about anything. Since the Duatblood's energy is vampric in nature they weaken their opponent just by being there and the longer they fight you the better chance they have of winning. In order to keep the full extend of their darkness hidden, they have four seals on their powers to keep themselves from leaking infernum but they can open these gates almost at will to increase their power. First Gate The first gate unleashes their variation of eagle vision, Crepuscular vision. This allows them to see your weknesses and how to exploit them, whenther they be physical spiritual or emotional. They can also see the negativity you may be carrying around and tells them where they can strike you to release it. The first gate also makes them feel much more intimidating and most normal people would run in fear just from their aura. However opening a gate changes their physical appearance, as you can see, their eyes go all red and their skin goes ash gray and colorless. In this stage a Duatblood must store up power to unleash his second gate and will usually try to exploit your emotional weaknesses by taunting you or giving you visions of a past you wish to forget. Second Gate When a Duatblood opens the second gate you know they mean business.His red eyes will begin to glow and his hair will turn black if it isn't already. With the second gate open he will have increased speed as well as a vision upgrade. With his vision upgrade he will be able to see your aura's intentions and as a result see your moves before you make them letting him keep one step ahead of you at all times and unless you have a strong will, he will be able to drain your aura and make it into his own power. However a Duatblood can only open the second gate if he stores up a lot of power. At this point they will begin to eminate darkness but not enough to easily see. Rage Gate The third gate, the gate of rage, when opened releases the Duatblood's full dark power and rabid personality. His dark aura is visible, leaking usually dark red, green or purple energy as it increases his physical strength and magic abilities immensely, as well as absorbs any magic attack not strong enough to break. Makeing it stronger as it is absorbed. when in this mode the Duatblood is usually an even match for an Eden blood in judgment mode. Also, at this point the dark energy, like judgment mode's wings, the dark enegy of the rage gate will give the Duatblood an extra appendage but in their cases they will get a long energy tail that can split in half and form two batlike energy wings. Final Gate The final gate, only one Duatblood was ever able to open the final gate and tap into the core powers of the abyss. Taking the form of a vulture demon, he went on a rampage and tried to destroy the celestial gates to the celestial realm. Destroying scores and angels before being sealed away by the Cleric Tevarus. Later released he devoured an enitre planet before being slain by Larithon. The powers of a duatblood who opens the final gate is that rivaling the powers of one of the Lesser Evils.